


B Mine

by yankeetooter



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Candy, Love, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankeetooter/pseuds/yankeetooter
Summary: Valentine's Day turns out not do bad after all.
Relationships: Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	B Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This takes before the trial at Chernobyl but after Vienna.

Valery came out of a restless sleep to a strange sound. What was that? As he slowly woke up he realized Sasha must have gotten ahold of something and was batting it around the kitchen floor. A small wry smile crossed his lips for a moment. At least one of them could enjoy their day.

It was Saturday. And...it was Valentine's Day. Before Chernobyl Valery had never cared one way or the other. The only way he had really celebrated the day was to bring Sasha a nice cut of chicken or fish for her supper, and maybe a small toy. There'd been nobody else.

Boris and he hadn't seen each other for two months, with only a brief phone call to drive the winter chill away. And it had been brief because they knew Charkov could very well be listening.

Valery had no reason to believe that Boris would be able to get away to see him today. If anything, the KGB might be watching all the more, given the holiday. 

He tried to go back to sleep, but Sasha's antics kept him from drifting off again. He might as well get up. At some point he had to stop by Kurchatov to take care of a few things, so he might as well get it over with. Then he could stop at the butcher shop on the way home.

Blearily opening his eyes, he peered at the unfocused item scant centimeters from his nose. What was that? It was fairly small and pink. Sitting up and reaching for his glasses, he gasped. It was a tiny heart, and written on it were the words "B Mine".

Where had it come from? Had someone been in here while he slept? Then he remembered his neighbor, an elderly babushka, who seemed to think of him as her son. On the way home yesterday, she'd greeted him with a peck on the cheek and presented him with a small box of candy hearts. She knew he had a sweet tooth and often baked him treats.

He must have gotten up in the middle of the night, half asleep, and gone to get a few of the candies for a snack. Apparently he'd fallen back asleep before eating the last one. He sighed. For just a moment he'd thought...no, better not to get his hopes up.

Staggering out of bed, he made his way to the bathroom. It wasn't until he was washing his face that he saw the small heart resting on the sink ledge. It said, "5000 kisses".

What?! Had he walked in the bathroom while snacking on the candies last night? But...

"I'm going to get you 5000 tons of sand and boron.". The raspy voice came back as if it had only been yesterday. His heart skipped a beat. Could Boris have...? Maybe he was here right this moment!

Valery tore out of the bathroom, calling Boris' name. Boris was nowhere to be found, but a pathway of hearts led him around his apartment. One by one he picked them up, reading the messages.

_Miss u_

_Hour after hour_

_Day after day_

_Week after week_

_Love u_

_Is that a smile?_

In the kitchen...

_u r sweet_

_So delish!_

Message after message left for him, and it could only have been Boris! But...why hadn't he stayed? Had he gotten wind of the KGB coming? Could Valery have been that close to seeing him again, only to miss him by moments?

Shoulders slumping, he went into his room to dress. By his dressing mirror he found a "Fix your tie!" heart. Honestly, where could Boris have found some of these?

Finally he resigned himself to going in to work. Boris hadn't appeared as he'd hoped. A few hours, a trip to the butcher shop, and he was headed back home.

Entering his apartment he smelled something delicious, the sound of sizzling coming from the kitchen. Pushing the door opened he saw Boris standing at the stove, cooking some steaks and decked out in an apron. Except, he was only wearing an apron.

Valery gasped. "Borja!"

Boris said not a word, but walked up to Valery and placed a finger on Valery's lips before he could speak again. Then he held out another candy heart. "Kiss me!" this one said, and Valery leaned in to obey.

Breaking away after a lingering passionate kiss, Boris raised an eyebrow at Valery. Putting the steaks on low heat so they could slowly finish cooking and then stay warm, he proffered Valery another heart.

Squinting, Valery read, "In the mood?" Smiling shyly, he nodded and found himself being towed toward the bedroom.

The End ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
